Swan Queen Drabbles
by swensualpizza
Summary: A collection of short, fluffy, dorky Swan Queen drabbles. :) (Sorry I suck at descriptions) *tacos* I update on Thursdays! :P Rated K Plus.
1. Swan Queen Texts

Regina laid awake in her bed as she stared up at the ceiling, completely lost in thought.

 _Emma Swan._

 _Granny's._

 _The kiss._

It had all happened so quickly that Regina had a hard time believing it had ever happened at all. Was it real? Was Emma as infatuated with her as Regina was with Emma? What if this meant something? What if it was just a joke?

Regina's heart broke a little at that thought. What if it was just a joke? What if Emma was just making fun of her? Would Emma do that?

 _No,_ Regina decided, _Emma wouldn't do that._ Emma was too kind. Too thoughtful. Sure, she could be an ass sometimes, but she never really meant anything by it. She was just being herself.

So what did it mean, then? Did Emma love her back? Or did she think it was "just" a kiss?

Regina subconsciously hummed her agreement with herself, this was nothing important to Emma. Regina was probably just overreacting.

Maybe Regina was just around, passively appealing, there was a moment, and it happened. It's not like they were "in love" or anything.

It was just a kiss.

Regina's phone suddenly buzzed from where it sat on her nightstand, startling Regina from her thoughts.

Regina grabbed it and saw that it was a text from Emma.

 _"You don't have to over-think it, Reg."_

Regina sighed, Emma knew her all too well. _"What is that supposed to mean?"_ she asked, even though she knew exactly what Emma was talking about.

 _"That thing you do, where you get lost in your head while you argue with yourself about all of your feelings and what everything means."_

Regina paused for a moment before arguing, _"I don't do that,"_ and waiting for Emma to respond. She did, rather quickly.

 _"You do. I just don't want you to be worried about it or think that you did anything wrong when I pulled away. You didn't do anything wrong."_

Regina smiled at that, Emma really did know her too well.

She hesitated again, thinking of what to say. She didn't want to mess anything up by making it seem too serious, but she really did want to know what the kiss meant. Would it be safe to... Kiss her back maybe? To assume that they had something going?

 _"So why did you pull away?"_

 _"You didn't kiss back,"_ Emma said, _"I thought you were uncomfortable. Were you?"_

 _"No,"_ Regina sent before composing another message, _"Just surprised."_

Emma didn't reply for a few minutes so Regina sent her another message.

 _"Why did you kiss me?"_

About five minutes passed before Regina's phone buzzed again. _"I don't know."_

Regina felt her heart fall, even though she had tried so hard to keep her hopes from rising.

 _"You don't?"_

 _"I don't know how to explain it to you without making you think I'm weird."_

 _"I already think you're weird, dear."_

 _"True. It was something I've been wanting to do for a while now, I just never had the guts to."_

 _"Why's that?"_

 _"I don't know. Fear of rejection?"_

About another second passed before Emma sent another message. _"Speaking of which, why haven't you rejected me yet?"_

Regina thought carefully before typing her next message.

 _"Why are you so confident I'm going to reject you? Maybe I liked the kiss."_

 _"What does that mean for us?"_

 _"What did the kiss mean to you?"_ Regina countered, putting aside Emma's question for later.

Several moments passed before Emma replied.

 _"I love you."_

Regina stared at the text, wondering if it was an illusion. A lie? A joke? Why would Emma joke about this?

 _"I'm sorry,"_ Emma said after several moments of Regina contemplating what to say, _"I didn't want to make it weird."_

Regina's heart tugged a little bit at how Emma always thought she was saying the wrong things and making things awkward. Little did she know that in Regina's world, she was saying all the right things.

 _"Everything about us is already weird Miss Swan. You're my magic step-granddaughter who also happens to be the mother of my son."_

 _"And I love you too,"_ she quickly added, not wanting to miss her moment but then mentally slapping herself as soon as she said it.

Ten minutes of agonizing silence from the younger woman ensued, and Regina started freaking out. She began sweating, fumbling with her fingers, and eventually found herself staring at the blank screen of her phone, waiting for it to light up.

Once it did, all of Regina's fears were washed away.

 _"I guess that settles it then. Wanna have dinner Friday night? We could watch a movie?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Cool. I'll be there at nine, or when Henry is asleep."_

 _Cool?_ How could Emma be so calm about this? This was life-altering for Regina.

 _Cool._

Little did she know that Emma was freaking out on the other side, squealing and jumping around her room while air guitaring.

. . .

 _ **A/N:**_ _**Hello my lovelies 3**_

 _ **Hope you liked this! I wrote it in the car on the was to a family thing, lol. Do you want to see more of these? Feel free to request! :D Thank you dearies 3 3**_

 _ **Also thanks for reading!**_

 _ **Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 3 3 *kisses***_


	2. Breakfast

_What is that smell?_ Regina thought, crinkling her nose in her sleep. At first, it had smelled wonderful, sort of smoky with a hint of cinnamon, but then the smell became more intense. Before Regina knew it, her watering eyes shot open and she was choking on the air she was bringing in.

The first thing Regina noticed when she woke up was that her wife wasn't laying beside her anymore. Henry wasn't anywhere in the house because he had spent the night with his _Charming_ Grandparents, so Emma and Regina were alone in the house... Which meant whatever that smell was, Emma was causing it. Regina groaned.

 _God dammit, Emma._

Regina jumped out of bed, slipped her blue robe on over her underwear and quickly walked (never run down the stairs) down the stairs and into the kitchen where she was faced with her wife, covered in white foam and spraying the oven (which was on fire) with the red fire extinguisher.

Regina watched for a moment, slightly amused, very pissed off that she was up so early on a Saturday morning, and a little confused as to why the fire alarm wasn't going off.

Sure enough, as soon as she thought it, a loud _BEEP BEEP BEEP_ chorused through the kitchen. Emma ceased spraying the oven (that was still in fire) to cover her ears, making Regina's heart momentarily tug at how Emma always covered her ears when she was scared or there was some sort of conflict.

With an exasperated sigh, Regina magically poofed the fire away and hurled the blasted fire alarm towards the wall before magicking the fire extinguisher back to its place on the wall.

"What the hell were you thinking, Miss Swan?"

"Are you mad?"

"No."

"You always call me 'Miss Swan' when you're mad. Or when you're turned on, but I figured the first was a more likely option."

 _"Emma."_

"I'm sorry. I was trying to make you apple pancakes for breakfast and the whole thing sort of backfired... _Literally."_

Regina glared, not enjoying her wife's humor but then chuckled at the sight of the younger woman covered in white foam from the fire extinguisher. "Did you spray yourself first?"

Emma blushed as Regina walked up to her and she nodded. "I couldn't figure out how the nossle worked,"

Regina smiled wetly and wrapped her arms around the blonde, not even caring that some of the white foam was rubbing off on her. She leaned in and placed a kiss on her wife's lips.

"Thank you for breakfast, dear, it was a sweet thought. How about we take a shower and then head to Granny's. You can finish cleaning up my disaster of a kitchen later," Regina said with false scorn in her eyes at the last sentence.

Emma smiled. "Okay," she said as Regina grinned, kissed her again, and then dragged her up the stairs to the bathroom to take a shower.


	3. Eyes Shut

_**A/N:**_

 _ **"Nothing's gonna hurt me with my eyes shut."**_

 _ **I was listening to that song while writing this and I'm not sure the relevance but it put me in a fluffy mood. 3**_

. . .

Emma laid in the arms of her English 12 teacher and girlfriend of a little over a year. In the cozy arms of the older brunette, Emma finally felt safe.

 _Wanted._

 _Loved._

It was a strange feeling, a feeling that came with an unfamiliar presence of peace in her soul. For the first time in her life, Emma felt really and truly happy. She was completely content with where her life had brought her.

Emma let a small smile grace her features before cuddling further into the safety of the crook in Regina's neck and closing her eyes, letting herself slowly fall asleep.


	4. In Which Emma is Caught Stealing Cookies

_Almost there..._

 _You can do it, Swan._

 _Just a few more inches._

 _Streeeeeeeeeeeeeeetchhhh-_

"Emma Marie Swan! What on earth do you think you're doing?"

 _Crap._

"Uh," was all Emma could manage before she tumbled, the chair slipping up from beneath her. Emma shrieked, expecting her face to become well acquainted with the linoleum of the kitchen floor, but just as she was about to meet the ground she felt herself getting scooped up into the magical arms of the older brunette woman.

"Emma," Regina asked after gently setting Emma down onto the floor, "Can I ask what you were doing standing on two stacked chairs on top of my kitchen counter?"

Emma's face flushed and she smiled sheepishly before explaining, "I was trying to get a cookie."

Regina raised an eyebrow, "You know, there's a reason that I keep the cookie jar on the top shelf, dear. So you and Henry don't get into them." Emma mumbled a quick apology before Regina chuckled, using her magic to transport the cookie jar onto the kitchen counter. She motioned for Emma to help herself, and once she was done, Regina transported the jar back onto the highest shelf.

"Next time you should just ask instead of risking your life."


	5. The Dark Knight

Her brown eyes sparkled through her black visor. Those eyes infatuated Emma. They were warm and chocolaty, rich, hopeful, and strong.

For a moment, they made Emma wish that they weren't in the middle of a war, about to clash on the battlefield. For a moment, they made Emma wish more than anything that she was back home, that all of this was over. It gave her an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, almost like the feeling you get when you know your fate is sealed and there's nothing you can do about it. There was no way to escape.

The enemies army was closer now, and the dark knight that held Emma's gaze was only a few yards in front of her.

Emma drew her sword, encouraging her light army on, all the while keeping eye contact with the beautiful dark knight in front of her.

Well, Emma didn't know if she was beautiful, since the only part of her that was visible behind her armor was her eyes, but eyes are the windows to the soul, and Emma could tell that this soul was pure. If Emma could just see past that helmet and into that heart, Emma knew she would never need to see another soul again. This one would have been enough.

And those eyes, those eyes like the sun, burned into her, watching her every move.

 _One yard away._

The dark knight was so close to Emma, close enough for Emma to strike. But Emma didn't. She was mesmerized by the knights eyes, she couldn't shake herself out of it.

The dark knight brought her sword up to strike as chaos erupted around them and the battle raged on. She brought her sword down, stopping merely a centimeter before it would have hit Emma's chest.

Emma sucked in a shocked breath as she remembered she was still in battle, and this infatuating dark knight was going to kill her. She was the enemy.

But the dark knight's sword never touched Emma. She slowly turned, breaking eye contact with Emma as she slaughtered the person next to her.

She turned back around to Emma, meeting her eyes. She said nothing, but Emma knew what she meant.

 _This time, I let you go. It won't happen again. Go._

Emma nodded and busied herself the battle raging around her, but little did she know that it was only the beginning of her never-ending war with the dark knight that had eyes like the sun. This was just the beginning of everything.

. . .


	6. Just Leave Me Alone, Jefferson

_**A/N: Sorry this is late, guys. :)**_

. . .

Regina lay on her couch, facing away from her best friend that was rummaging through her kitchen as she re-read the text messages from Emma on her phone.

"Reggie!" Jefferson called from the kitchen, causing her to roll her eyes. She hated that nickname, and Jefferson was the only one that was allowed to call her that. "What?" she called back, her eyes never straying from her phone screen.

"Do you have any left-over pizza from the other day with Henry or is that all gone?"

"I threw it away," Regina yelled back, "It was getting gross."

"Pizza never gets gross," Jefferson stated, shuffling back into Regina's living room in his robe, "What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you keep staring at your phone?"

Regina sighed. She knew where this was going.

"Jefferson..."

"Is this about Emma?" he deadpanned, already knowing that it was. Regina shook her head and pointlessly lied, "Why do you always think that everything is about Emma?"

Jefferson signed for her to sit up so that he could sit beside her. She did and then let him wrap his arm around her in a friendly embrace. "With you, it's always about Emma. Emma or Henry."

Regina cuddled further into Jefferson's arm when she felt her heart tug a little bit at his statement. If it had been anybody else, she probably would have fried them by now. But she knew Jefferson was right.

"Jefferson," Regina started, "You knew me back in the Enchanted Forest. You knew me as the evil queen, you've seen me do terrible, awful things... Some of those things I even did to you."

"Your point, milady?"

"Even if I could be lovable after all of that, Emma's a hero. There's no way a hero like her could love a villain like me, and she deserves better, and-"

"Stop." Jefferson held his fingers up to Regina's lips and pinched them shut before he continued.

"You're right," Jefferson said, "You have done terrible things. You've tricked me, blackmailed me, abandoned me in a world full of high caterpillars and crazy redheads with heart obsessions that cut people's head's off for fun and-"

"I get the point."

"I forgive you, Regina. Because I got to know you. It's crazy how this friendship started and I honestly have no idea how this happened, but I've forgiven you and I'm glad I did because getting to know you has made me love you."

Regina's eyes moistened a little bit at her friend's words before he started talking again.

"And everyone else in this town who isn't trying to get to know you is really missing out. So really, if you _do_ let Emma love you, you'll be doing her a favor."

"Jefferson," Regina said, stopping him from continuing. She rolled her eyes, "You're a moron."

He giggled that insanely beautiful giggle of his before taking on a serious expression and stating, "She does love you, Reg. I can tell. You love her too."

Regina sighed painfully and cuddled back into Jefferson's hug. She paused, pushing the tears back into her eyes, willing them not to spill over as she told him, "I know."

"So tell her."

"Okay."

. . .


	7. Almond Milk

Every day for the past three months at 7:15, a beautiful brunette named Regina walked into _The Friendly Bean_ coffee shop, and every day she ordered the same thing: a medium sized Espresso Guillermo with a slice of lime and a shot of creme. Emma didn't know Regina's last name, she only knew exactly how Regina liked her coffee... Really hot and served with almond milk.

Emma sighed. Every day for the past three months, Regina walked in wanting the same thing, and every day Emma had to tell her that they didn't serve almond milk. Regina was lactose-intolerant and always ended up settling for Lactaid, but still she asked every single morning before she left on her way to work.

But today was different.

Regina walked into the coffee shop at 7:18, three minutes later than usual. Her hair was slightly ruffled and her blouse was in disarray, but still she managed to throw a small, polite smile in Emma's direction.

She walked up to the counter that Emma stood behind and stated, "The usual, please."

Emma nodded, grabbing the espresso that Emma had made a few minutes prior so that it would be ready to go. She wrapped it in some napkins so that Regina wouldn't burn her hand while holding it and then handed it to the brunette with a customer smile plastered on her face.

Regina barely blushed as she took the cardboard cup that had her name written on it, but then smiled as she asked, "Do you happen to have any almond milk?"

The question was inevitable, but this time, Emma was ready.

"I do," she said, smirking and reaching under the counter to get the mini-carton of almond milk she had bought with her own money that morning.

She handed Regina the small carton and a straw and the both of them blushed. "Thank you," Regina muttered shyly, which amused Emma since Regina didn't seem like a shy person.

Regina paid and Emma took the money, saying, "See you tomorrow, Regina," before moving on to another customer.


	8. Granny's

Granny smirked as she watched Emma bump Regina's knee with her leg under the table and chuckled as Emma blushed and apologized.

She simply observed from the counter as they talked and as Ruby served them, Regina smiling in that way Granny knew that Regina had saved for only Emma and Henry.

Granny could read the subtext and sexual innuendos from here, but of course neither of them would just grow a pair and ask the other out.

 _"Just kiss already,"_ Granny wanted to shout at them, but she thought better of it. She knew the two women would get around to it in their own time, but honestly her patience was running out. At times like this she wanted nothing more than to grab their faces and slam them together, but she knew that with the stubbornness of those two, all that would accomplish would be losing two customers.

Granny sighed and turned to go into the kitchen, muttering under her breath as Ruby raised her brow.


	9. Blue

_Her voice echoes through my brain and bounces off the walls in my mind. She's saying nothing, there are no words, and yet still there is her voice. Her warm, happy, joy filled voice. Her cracked, pained, heart-broken voice. Her sleepy, raspy morning voice. Her thoroughly pissed-off voice. That rare, beautifully joy-saturated laugh._

 _All of these voices belong to a few of the many sides of Regina Mills._

 _The color of my world left when she did. All I can hear is the mumbling of the people around me, drowned out by the sound of her voices in my head. All I can see when I open my eyes is the town in black and white. The fake people with fake personalities, acting like they care because they have to. All I see when I close my eyes are her golden-sunrise colored eyes. Every time I try to open up, I come crumbling down._

 _Without her, I am color blind. Without her, I am gasping for air. I am nothing but a sad girl in a lonely town. I am broken._


	10. The Beach

_**A/N: Hey! I wrote this a couple years ago, when I hadn't even really started writing yet, so if it sucks then that's why :) Not that it does suck, but IF it does then my excuse is that I was like 12 or 13, lol. This may sound pathetic, but it took a lot of courage to publish this one. Anywho. I hope you like it :)**_

. . .

Emma held Regina's hand as they walked along the bright, sandy beach. It was their first vacation as a married couple, and Emma had wanted to be by the ocean. That, and Regina looked _so_ hot in a two piece.

"Regina, baby, will you _please_ go out into the water with me?" Emma begged, asking for the millionth time that day. Regina glowered and shook her head. "I don't want to, Em." Emma groaned. "Come on babe, we've been here for a week and you haven't even put your pinky toe in the ocean. The closest you've even come to water was a shower."

Emma pouted and made a puppy dog face that she knew infuriated Regina because she couldn't resist it.

Regina sighed. "It's just," she said, her face turning a light shade of pink, "I can't swim."

"Oh," Emma said, her eyes filled with understanding. Suddenly, a mischevious grin spread over her face. "We won't go that deep, I swear. I'll be right beside you the entire time."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Emma's green eyes lit up and she dragged Regina to closer to the water. She glanced into her wife's eyes and took note of the vulnerability there, a look that she only let grace her features when she was around Emma (and only Emma). She took a deep breath, knowing that Regina was trusting her a great deal and that she would never be able to forgive herself if she somehow broke that trust.

"Okay?" Emma asked, making sure Regina was alright. "Okay," Regina replied, a small, tentative smile complimenting her face.

Emma grabbed Regina's hand and led her into the water, playfully splashing her as they went.

Regina splashed her back and they made random conversation, Emma holding onto her the entire time until they had gotten further than either of them realized.

Suddenly, before Regina knew what was happening, she felt the floor of the ocean drop from beneath her.

"Em," Regina said shakily, clinging on to her wife for dear life, "I want to go back now."

"Hey, baby, it's okay," Emma said, pulling the smaller woman as close as humanly possible, "You're safe. I've got you."

Emma kissed Regina on the lips and felt her start to relax as she pulled them both underwater for a bubbly, underwater kiss.

"See?" Emma asked as they resurfaced, "That wasn't so bad."

. . .


	11. Sick

_**A/N: Uh hi I just wanted to say that this drabble has the big bad 'F' word in it and I just wanted to warn any lil' chitlins that might be reading this because I don't have this story set as "mature" and so... Yeah. Ye've been warned. 3**_

 _ **ALSO, I like to attach youtube videos to my chapters and stuff but sometimes I might accidentally attach the same one twice to two different chapters so if you notice that I do that in this story or any of my other stories please tell me. :) Thanks. :P**_

 _ **(My dwarf hamster is being super loud right now and I think she wants to say hello to you all so Strawberry says hi)**_

 _ **I hope you likey. 3**_

. . .

Emma coughed into the crook of her arm and groaned as she rolled over in her bed. She lay there huffing breaths through her raw, sore throat before sitting up and grabbing a tissue from the tissue box on her nightstand and blowing all hell from her nose. She heard a door shut from downstairs, but she didn't bother to get up and investigate what should have been an empty house.

"Emma?" Regina called as she bounded up the stairs noisily, "Are you okay?"

Emma sniffed but smiled cutely as Regina's adorably worried face popped out from behind their bedroom door.

"Shouldn't run up the stairs," she chastised jokingly, chuckling because Regina was always getting on to her and Henry about the same thing. "You shouldn't be home from work for hours," Emma said, "Why are you here?"`

"I came home early when you didn't show up to the privy council meeting."

"... You mean the board meeting?" Regina's eyelashes fluttered as she rolled her eyes and slowly walked into the room.

She observed the dirty tissues piled up and spilling out of the trash bin, the sheets strewn all over the bed, and her wife's sweaty forehead and pale face.

"Oh, baby," Regina said, frowning, "You're sick. Why didn't you tell me?"

Emma sniffled and flopped down onto the bed on her back. "You had already left for work by the time I woke up, I guess, and I didn't know where you were. I knew the meeting was important so I didn't want to call or inter-"

"You wouldn't have bothered me, sweetheart."

Regina slipped off her shoes and stripped off her socks and pants, unbuttoning her white collared shirt to make it more comfortable. She shuffled over to the bed and crawled in next to Emma, wrapping her arms and legs around the younger woman in a koala hold.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to take are of you," Regina said. Emma coughed. "You probably shouldn't be touching me... Or near me." "I don't care," Regina said, "I've missed you... Can I get you anything to help you feel better?"

"You make me feel better," Emma said sweetly, entangling their hands together, "... But also some soup would be nice."

Regina smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "And some animal crackers?" Regina asked, snuggling into the crook of her neck. "Yes please," Emma said. Regina chuckled and separated herself from her wife. "You're cute," she said.

"Am not," Emma argued, "I'm dark and brooding. I was the dark one once, I'm fucking dangerous." Emma sneezed.

"Uhuh," Regina answered, smiling. I'll be back in a few minutes.

. . .

When Regina returned with a tray of soup, water, and animal crackers, the television was on and Emma was looking really concentratedly at the remote control, which was a few feet in front of the bed and out of Emma's reach. Regina cleared her throat and Emma jumped.

"Oh, sorry," the younger woman said, "I was, uh... Practicing my magic. I was trying to press the buttons with my mind."

"Huh," Regina said, "And did it work?"

Emma frowned. "No."

Regina handed Emma the tray and sat beside her, covering her wife's shoulders in a blanket. "Watch a movie with me? I was thinking we have a Har-"

"-Ry Potter Marathon," Regina finished for her, rolling her eyes, "Of course."

She put in the first movie and they cuddled, Emma interrupting the perfect peace every few minutes with a cough, a sniffle, or a sneeze.

A loud snore tore through the room as the ending credits played, causing Regina's heart to catch. She chuckled and kissed her wife on the forehead.

"Goodnight," she said, shutting off the tv and curling up next to her wife. She gave her a kiss on the cheek and then dozed off to sleep.

. . .

 _ **A/N: Lol, I'm sorry about the crap ending. I spent a really long time trying to find a way to end it, but alas, here we are and the ending still sucks and I have no idea how to fix it, so.**_

 ** _Thank you for reading, my lovelies! 3 Byee_**


	12. Take Off Your Pants

_**Prompt: Emma is injured and Regina needs to look at her leg.**_

. . .

"Emma, please," Regina stood at her desk, sternly eyeing the younger blonde woman across from her, "I need to see it."

Just a few minutes before, Regina had found Emma in her backyard, sprawled out in the grass with her bottom up, the knee of her jeans soaked through with blood. Regina had been thoroughly confused until she remembered that Henry had invited Emma over to help build his tree house in the back.

Emma had been glad to spend some quality time with Henry, so she agreed, and Regina had let her since they were just starting to act friendly towards one another for their son.

"Regina, I'm fine. I just scraped it on a rock when Henry tripped me. It's not like I got my leg chopped off or something. I just need a band-aid."

Regina glanced at her red-faced ten-year-old son who was quietly observing from the back of the room, his nose wrinkled in distaste once he heard the words of betrayal leave Emma's mouth.

"You tripped her?" Regina asked, her voice laced with disapproval.

"It was an accident," he mumbled, causing his younger mother to scoff.

 _"Right,"_ Emma commented.

"It was!" Henry argued, "Maybe if you would just watch where you were going you wouldn't be tripping over stuff all the time."

"You tripped me because you were mad at me for not asking your mom if we could buy three gallons of glitter to sprinkle all over the treehouse. And maybe if you kept all of your appendages to yourself, I wouldn't be tripping over you all of the time."

"Well, why can't we get the glitter?"

"It could hurt the birds!"

Regina snorted.

"Mom!" Henry cried, "Emma hurt me when she tripped over me! Look, there's a scrape on my ankle."

"You little liar!" Emma accused, her finger pointed in her son's direction.

"Enough!" Regina called, "Henry, go back outside. I'll talk to you in a moment."

Henry obeyed, leaving Regina alone with Emma.

"Honestly, Miss Swan. When you and Henry are together it's almost as if I have two children instead of one."

The other woman said nothing, only reddened and shifted uncomfortably on her feet. Regina motioned for Emma to sit down before she opened the bottom drawer of her desk and pulled out a first-aid kit. Emma complied and plopped down on the edge of the desk, earning a stern glare from the older woman.

"Go ahead," Regina drawled, "Just make yourself at home." Emma shrugged. "Thanks." Regina rolled her eyes before she magicked a chair in front of Emma and walked around her desk so that she could sit in from of the spunky blonde woman.

"Alright," Regina said, "Now, take off your pants."

Emma coughed. "What?"

"Take them off, I need to see the cut."

Regina smirked as Emma's face turned beet-red.

"B-but what if Henry were to walk in?"

"I'm just bandaging your knee, Miss Swan, it's not like we're..." Regina paused to think of an appropriate example and decided to take advantage of the moment to poke fun at the younger woman.

"...Making tacos. It's perfectly appropriate."

Emma wrinkled her nose before she smirked.

"You mean tapas?"

"Whatever suits you," Regina replied, "Now take them off."

"I don't want to."

"You're being childish."

"You're being bossy," Emma retorted, her face exhibiting the sour look of a grumpy five-year-old.

"As the only adult in the house, that's sort of my job."

"I'm not a child!"

"Then strip."

Saying nothing, Emma blushed and slowly rid herself of the denim.

"Good girl."

"Ugh."

Regina cleaned the wound (which was significantly worse than she thought) with an alcoholic wipe and soothingly rubbed Emma's other knee when she heard a small whimper escape the lips of the other woman. She then took a bandage from the box, peeled it from its package and carefully stuck it onto Emma's knee and rubbed small circles on the back side of the adhesive strips to make sure that the bandage would stay.

"There. All done."

She helped Emma off of the desk and handed the younger woman her jeans.

"Uh, Thanks."

Regina smirked. "Yes, dear. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some grown-up work to attend to."

"Shut up," Emma ordered in frustration.

"Make me," Regina said, carefully enunciating each syllable and effectively sending a shiver down Emma's spine.

Emma cleared her throat. "Whatever." She paused, but then spoke again. "Maybe I will."

"Is that so?" Regina asked, her eyebrows raised.

Emma rolled her eyes and turned around, slipping her jeans on and buttoning them quickly before jogging back outside to finish building the treehouse.


	13. Sweater Weather

_**Anonymous asked: When Regina and Emma start stealing each other's clothes and people start noticing?**_

. . .

The first time Regina saw Emma wearing something of hers, it was just at the beginning of their relationship. It was a while before the marriage, just when they were finally starting to get serious. It had been a blue silk shirt- And Regina didn't complain because of the way it clung to Emma's upper body. It was even kind of cute and almost embarrassingly domestic.

The second time it happened was their first vacation together outside of Storybrooke. It wasn't far, really, just a hotel room in Boston, but it was far enough to break away from the crises and magic. It was a well-needed break.

It had been Regina's white, slightly oversized sweater that she liked to wear when she was relaxed or reading. Regina had curled up on the hotel bed with a book about an old Russian folktale, with her glasses, her sweater with sleeves that ran past her hands and gave her paws, and a pair of Emma's comfortable purple plaid pajama pants. After that day, Regina had never seen the sweater again except for the few (many) times it made and appearance on her girlfriend's body.

The first time anyone noticed was when Regina realized she liked wearing Emma's flannels. At first, it was only a thing she did inside the house because she felt that she wasn't much of a flannel person, but they were soft and smelled like Emma and pretty soon she was wearing them everywhere... And people were noticing.

Leroy had made a disgusted face and stomped out of Granny's, Granny had smirked and gave her a knowing look- Mary Margaret had blushed and stuttered and didn't look her in the eye for the rest of the day. David wouldn't stop coughing and looking away, Ruby made weird, implying eye signals, and Henry just laughed.

But it was totally worth it.

. . .


End file.
